Belajar Memasak
by KucingSableng
Summary: Kasuga bertekad untuk belajar memasak. Hasilnya?  Oneshot, review please?


Belajar Memasak

Ah, oneshot pendek gak jelas lainnya dari saya. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan fic kedua secara keseluruhan jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan. Mungkin ada beberapa typo, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalu ada. Oh ya, mungkin karakternya rada rada OOC ^u^

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara punya Capcom tapi ketiga shinobi ini punya saya! *dikeroyok staff capcom*

Warning?: Abal, gaje, garing krenyes krenyes, dapat menyebabkan impotensi, kanker, gangguan kehamilan, dan dapat merusak jaringan otak. Ah, dan _mungkin_ ada slight sho-ai di ujung paling, paling belakang. Mungkin, saia tak tak yakin itu bisa dianggap sho-ai atau tidak *harakiri*

* * *

Aah, pagi yang cerah… Terdengar suara burung menggonggong dan ayam mengeong (!). Pagi itu entah kenapa tak ada yang berperang. Pada molor semua, kali, ya? Semuanya terasa damai. Tak ada unsur pertengkaran.

"Haah? Lo kerasukan roh, Kasuga?"

"Grrr… Gue serius, monyet!"

Mu-mungkin kecuali yang ini.

"Tumben tumbennya lo mau belajar masak." Kata Sasuke, nyengir.

Wajah Kasuga memerah. "So-soalnya… Soalnya gue mau masak buat Kenshin-sama!"

"Astaga, gue harap dia selamat."

"Elo—argh! Ajari gue, dong!"

"Hahahahah, iya, nyak." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kalo udah selesai, Kotaro jadi food tester-nya, ya."

"!" Kotaro langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari… apapun yang dia lakukan tadi ke orang yang barusan menyebut namanya. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah kertas, menuliskan sesuatu, dan menunjukkan kertas itu yang bertuliskan 'sumpe lo? gue gak sudi, monyet!'. (Entah kenapa Kotaro-bahkan semuanya-terkesan gaul)

((A.N:Lain kali, kalo Kotaro nulis kata"-nya gitu langsung pake 'text', yah! Ribet, nih…))

"Elo harus mau. Kalo enggak gue sumpel mulut lo pake 20 kecoa idup."

'Iye, bang. Sadis banget sih lo.'

"Yaudah, ayo ke dapur gue." Kata Kasuga sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Oh ya, 3 ninja coretsablengcoret ini ada di di rumah Kasuga, karena semalam mereka ngadain sleepover bertiga. Mereka (ceritanya) udah biasa karena dulu satu pesantren(?).

"Buset! Kenapa dapur lo! Kok nyeremin gini, sih!" Jerit Sasuke ngeliat keadan dapur Kasuga yang sangat parah. Tepung dimana-mana, adonan kue (basi) berceceran, sepertinya ada proyek masak yang gagal disini. Dan hey, apakah itu cabe? "Kasuga, terakhir disini lo ngapain?"

"Gue nyoba bikin dorayaki, tapi gagal total. Gue mau bersihin, eh, elo keburu dateng. Lupa, deh."

Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan seberapa buruknya kemampuan memasak wanita ini. Ekstrim. "….Sudahlah. Bersihin sampah-sampahnya dulu, gih."

Kotaro angkat bicara, eh, kertas. 'kenapa lagi gue keseret kesini?'

Kasuga monyong *Author digampar Kasuga* maksud saya manyun. "Itu karena elo sendiri yang ikut kesini, bego."

'Oh yaudah deh gue main sama burung hantumu aja' Kotaro pun berjalan keluar dengan riang(?).

"Kotaro ketularan bego dari elo, ya?" Sindir Kasuga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, menusuk sekali kata-katamu, Kasuga."

* * *

"Nah, sudah beres!" Kata Kasuga senang sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya (yang maksudnya ngebersihin tangan itu, lho, apa namanya? ). "Mari kita mulai acara memasaknya!"

"Lo mau masak apa, emang?' Tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Umm, terserah lo aja, deh!"

"Lah, kan elo yang mau masak, kok gue yang milih?"

"Oke. Umm, dango?"

"Jangan. Beresiko dicolong Yukimura-danna."

"Gak logis ah lo."

"Onigiri aja gimana? Kan gampang tuh."

"Ah, ide bagus."

* * *

"Elo—lo ngapain masukin itu!"

"Kan supaya harum gituh."

"Lah, malah aneh rasanya!"

"Iya, ya? Heheheh."

" Ih gak jelas deh lo!"

* * *

"Astaganaga! Lo masukin apa disini!"

* * *

"Gak usah dibikin terlalu lebay, deh. Kenshin-dono bisa ilfil ngeliatnya."

"Yah, tapi kan lucu."

"Iya, lucu lo taro kumis."

* * *

"Aah! Akhirnya selesai!" Seru Kasuga senang dan bangga karena berhasil membuat paling tidak satu jenis makanan.

"Nah, sekarang lo bikin sendiri berapa biji tanpa intruksi gue. Trus suruh Kotaro nyoba. Kalo berhasil, baru lo kasih ke Kenshin-dono." Kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar di dinding.

"Oke! Yoosh!" Seru Kasuga semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai memasak.

'Buset, kok dia jadi OOC gitu, ya?' Batin Sasuke. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. 'Ah, jadi ingat Yukimura-danna.'

* * *

"Gimana, enak nggak?" Tanya Kasuga penasaran ke Kotaro yang mencoba onigiri buatannya.

Kotaro mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ah, enak dong?"

Kotaro mengangguk.

"Ah, tengkyu!" Kasuga langsung membungkus onigirinya, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan dua shinobi yang bengong tak jelas. "Gue pergi dulu, ya! Jagain rumah gue!"

Dan dia pun tak kelihatan lagi.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yare yare… Dia semangat sekali, ya."

Kotaro nyengir dan mengangguk setuju.

"Gak usah nyengir deh lo. Lo serem kalo nyengir."

* * *

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata fic ini supermegagiga pendek. Apakah ada yang salah? Apapun? Kalau ada saran, kritik, pujian, ketukan, pukulan, tonjokan, dan lain sebagainya tolong reviewnya, ya! Saya sangat membutuhkan! *pleading eyes*

OMAKE!

Kotaro: (pake kertas) Lo cocok jadi istri, ye. Gimana kalo lo jadi istri gue?

Sasuke: *gampar Kotaro yang nyengir mesum(?)* Pale lu botak! Lo masih normal, gak, sih!


End file.
